Ashle's Adventures
by Ashle
Summary: What happens when Ashle Vera an 'average' girl get's transported to the YGO world by Shadi? Includes Battle City and DOOM Arc.
1. Default Chapter

Ashle's Adventures

Chapter One Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own my character!

So if you're reading this well thanks! And if you do please tell your other friends to read this too! Gee, I'll be really lucky if I got over 20 reviews for this story…and if I don't well then who cares!

Okay so I'm Ashle Vera. Yeah. No joke. I know people think my parents just forgot to add the 'y' but this name is actually a French name. It's pronounced Ash-le and no the 'le' doesn't sound like 'lee.' Besides my weird name I'm usually known as Ash and I'm just your average 15 year old.

What average? Ha! What a joke man!

Truth to be told people, I'm a freakishly weird rapper of the popular chicks at school, but for guys I'm awesome man! I am infamous for my rapping and dancing skills at school AND my excellent sense of humor. Oh yeah, and also being the class clown and being the stupid one. (I was locked in a car for a whole night! And I was stupid not to even open it from inside.) I am someone who has a whole lot of guy friends but no boyfriends! I'm single and loving it! So anyway my fashion sense is…well rapper or hip-hop style! From baggy pants to halters and any other rapper/hip-hop styles. I have much respect for TuPac and Notorious B.I.G. Oh yeah did I mention I'm known as Notorious K.M.A. or Notorious K.M.M.B.L.A or Master Ash? The two first ones you might have to guess the K.M.A and K.M.M.B.L.A. Oh yeah another thing, I'm half Latino and Half African American. So never ever mess with me! You could even ask the guys at my school heh heh.

Another thing too I have mid-back length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes…but I wear red contacts to freak people out…Nah that's not true I don't wear contacts. But I do wish I had red contacts that would be cool! Or have red eyes even cooler…Heh Heh…take that PAOLA! Oh yeah Paola is a snobby chick at school who I Hate! Especially with her posse… (Shudders) Anyway I was in my room, watching a new episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! As you can see I am a total anime freak! My favorite anime of all time is Yu-Gi-Oh! And for some reason no one can seem to find out which guy I have a crush on…well no one will ever know! Okay so watching, and watching, and what! Yugi vs. Yami! Aw sweet man! So who's gonna win? Hmm…I'm thinking Yugi but on the other hand Yami...never mind! So there goes the duel…la de dah la, Good move Yugi! Yaay Yugi! Oh crap never mind, Yami destroyed the monster. So after the duel I saw Yugi go away…man one thing I hate about Yami is that he actually let Yugi get his soul taken! He should have denied it and put his soul on the line! But oh well I can't change it.

So then the episode ended. "Man I really wish I was in their world…and out of this crappy one…now that would be pretty tight!"

"Oh, but you can."

"Ha! Me, a 15 year old whose a half Latino and half Black chick go into the YGO world? Now that would be crazy!" I laughed. But then I noticed that voice came from in my room.

Crap.

I sat up and turned my head in the direction of the voice, expecting the worst.

There, sitting at my computer desk, was an Egyptian man with a white tunic and a turban on, arms crossed, staring at me.

"Wait hold it you're that guy from Yu-Gi-Oh!" I exclaimed. This was so unexpected! "You're Shady right?" Oh crap I said Shady as in The Real Slim Shady then Shadi…what's the difference anyway? "I'm mean Shadi right?" Shadi smiled.

"It's amazing how slow you are, Ashle," he answered in response to my stunned question…wait I actually used a dictionary word…weird!

"Duuuuuuuuuude," was all I could say. Shadi's smirk grew wider. I was stunned. Again weird! Okay now what just happened? Okay did I smoke something that tripped me out? Wait hold it I don't do drugs! Or did I perhaps get a hold of a rare African toad that I had licked the life out of? Wait hold it I wasn't even by the zoo that day and what I thought just was plain wrong how I thought it…Oh yeah I'm also infamous for my…let's just say 'evil' mind for right now. Shadi laughed as if he read my mind. That guy probably could. Shadi's smirk slid off his face.

"I can't read your mind Ashle. But your face is just remarkably easy to read," Shadi said.

"One question am I dreaming?" I wondered aloud. Maybe if I jump out my window and fall to my doom, I can tell. Shadi once again laughed.

"You are not dreaming. I can prove it to you." Shadi snapped his fingers. Just as I started wondering how snapping his fingers proved anything. I heard a strange whoosh and felt as a vacuum sucked me in…again that was wrong. Ah! Ashle get your mind…together! Anyway we were in some kind of dream world, at least that's what I think it was.

"Okay Shadi where the heck are we?" I asked.

"Look down," I did what he said. We were high above Domino City, the home of Yugi Mutou. I anime style. OH YEAH!

"So think this is still a dream?" Shadi asked, face all serious. I looked at him.

"Well…Yes, No, Maybe so, here's the true answer I don't know!" I said. I mean, come on! Yeah I've been wishing for this since well since I ever got hooked onto Yu-Gi-Oh! Besides I've had some pretty weird dreams before…Like one time I was a dancing squirrel that ate meat. Shadi reached over and pinched me. That hurt! OW!

"Hey!" I exclaimed, rubbing my arm. "Now what was that for?"

Shadi once again, sighed at my poor idiocy.

"Ashle, even you should know that one cannot be capable of feeling pain in their dreams. Dreams are a recollection of events that happened in the day, jumbled up together to create a subconscious memory."

Now could he repeat that again? Cause I didn't get it! Oh now I know why people say how do I always get straight A's…but wait what did I do in the day that turned me into a meat-eating squirrel? I didn't know.

"Shadi one question how do you know me in the first place?" I asked, "I mean, I ain't famous or nada, I don't even live in the anime world. So how could you possibly know who I am?"

"Because," he smiled gloomily, "I've been watching you. For quite a long time, actually," I stared at him.

"Wait-!" I tried to say but Shadi interrupted me. And people say I'm rude for doing that.

"Why? Because, my dear girl, your fate is closely tied with our world. If I did not watch you, then I would never know if you were destined to come here, in my world, Yugi's world, even Seto Kaiba's world. If I did not bring you to this world, then I would be disrupting fate," 'Whoa I hope it isn't THAT bad.' I thought to myself.

"It is," he sighed, obviously reading my face again. "To disrupt fate would defy it, prove fate wrong. Fate makes up everything, and is always right. If it was suddenly proved wrong, then everything built on fate would collapse like a stone column that had its base shattered. Up would become down, darkness light, gravity would cease to function," Okay I had NO IDEA what he just said but I kept it hidden, Shadi didn't see my confused reaction thank God, then continued. "You wonder why you need to be brought into our world into the first place, but I cannot answer that question just yet."

"Why I may ask?"

"Well, I do not know myself."

"But then, how did you know that I needed to be brought to this…world? And how could you visit my world anyway?"

"Fate tells me what I must do to keep peace, who I need to give Millennium Items too, many things. And did you really think that my Millennium Key was only an ornament? I can travel places that you could never even imagine in your wildest dreams," Shadi stopped once again to look at me.

"So what you're trying to say," I said. "Is that I need to be transported to this world for a reason that you don't even know yet, just because fate is making you to do it, right?" Shadi nods. I liked the idea to help the Yu-Gi-Oh! Gang, "Cool! I am so down with that my friend!"

_Numba1marikfangirl: Yes I'm done! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Sorry I had my Usher CD on. Anyway this was hard and I couldn't have done it without Bakura and Marik! Also so-ree that the only YGO character was Shady…I mean Shadi! Man I always get mixed up. Anyway the next chapter will have a whole lot more YGO peeps in there! Flames are welcome…if they have a point! Plus they help feed the fire in my furnace, which currently holds Paola and her gang! Muhahahahhahahahahaha!_

_(People walked away from numba1marikfangirl)_

_Aw come on I was just kidding! Man I'm not that cold-hearted! Anyway please give advice if ya want to. So is this good so far? Bad? Should I add or delete? Well for now see ya later!_


	2. Chapter Two

Ashle's Adventures

Chapter Two: The Meeting

_Disclaimer: Still don't own YGO but I do own Ashle!_

_N1MFG: Hello there my fellow friends! This is my second chapter dudes and it will introduce Yugi and his friends to the 'average' rapper we all know and love…now on with the show!_

_Also one thing my pen name is Ashle on but in my stories I'm going to use my name as numba1marikfangirl and I asked the previous owner (who is my cousin) and she said it was all right…so don't get confused! My pen name is Ashle but in my stories I'm known as numba1marikfangirl._

_555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555_

Yugi Mutou sighed as he walked along the sidewalk of Domino City. He was supposed to meet Tristan and Tea at Burger World. Joey was visiting his sister, so he had no one to talk to except Yami. But it seems that Yami was preoccupied with something.

'Yami?' asked Yugi in their soul room, 'Something wrong?'

Yami snapped out of the daze he was in, 'Nothing, Yugi. I just feel that something is going to happen today. It feels like…'

"Hey Yugi!" cried two familiar voices. Yugi looked up to see Tristan Taylor and Tea Gardner running over. Yugi smiled.

"Hi guys, why aren't you at Burger World? I was just over there." Tea said looking embarrassed. "Oh wait its Sunday so it's not open." Yugi sweat dropped. It amazed him that Tea wasn't a blonde.

"Hm, ya know Joey always did know when Burger World was open. He can remember THAT, still he's flunking Algebra," Tristan laughed. "Pretty sad," he looked up, hearing a strange noise.

'Hey what the!' Tristan thought as his mind registered what he saw.

BAM!

Shocked, Tea and Yugi looked up to look at what was happening. It looked like the sky shot a person out of it! The heard a faint 'Woo-hoo!' from it as it slammed onto Tristan, knocking both of them out.

But you know what the amazing thing was? No one in the street didn't bother to even pay attention.

"Oh no!" Tea shrieked worriedly. She and Yugi ran over to where Tristan had gotten knocked out (from the impact) and tried to wake the two people up. Yugi looked surprised. The person was a girl.

The girl was slim, a bit short, and looked like a Jennifer Lopez double. Well, at least to Yugi. She had long dark brown hair that looked wavy. And her skin was a golden brown.

But her clothes were what interested Yugi the most. The girl was wearing sliver pants, and a grey tank top (that was half cut so you could see her stomach), a white cap, diamond stud earrings, and black army boots. Obviously, she didn't wear what most girls did in Domino City, which was what made her even stranger, along with the fact she had just been thrown out of the sky.

"Oww…" Tristan said waking up, shaking his head.

"Why do I feel like someone just fell onto me from a two-hundred foot drop?" he asked, clearly not remembering the incident. Then he saw the still unconscious girl lying in lap, starting to be reminded of what happened.

"Uh she's still unconscious," Tea added.

"Well no therr," Tristan shot back, then he lightly slapping her face. She started to come too.

"Aw come on its Sunday! I don't wanna wake up! It's too early…" she mumbled, trying to get into a more comfortable position on Tristan's lap. Tristan started blushing, while Tea and Yugi started chuckling.

"Wait a minute this ain't my pillow…" she said now waking up. She sat up straight and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Tristan asked, still blushing. She looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine dude, thanks for cushioning my fall—" the girl stopped and did a double take.

"Wait hold it Tristan Taylor!" she exclaimed staring at him like he was some famous celebrity. Tristan looked very surprised.

"How do you…?" he started but then noticed she had already seen his friends.

"Yugi Mutou! Tea Gardner!" she asked, looking as she was dreaming. They nodded.

"Okay…" she said…but then.

"YEAH YEAH YEAH! I'M WITH THE STARS OF YU-GI-OH! THANK YA GOD!"

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"So," Shadi said looking even more serious than before. "Now that you have agreed to come, I must inform you about some rules."

"Talk away my friend." I cheerfully said. I mean come on! Who would actually turn down this opportunity? It was my favorite anime for God's sake! I know, ya might think I'm a horribly bad person, not caring about how long I will be from my family…well they could rot for all I cared. When my great-grandmother died everyone starting going nuts (well half of my family other half wasn't mean and rude) and I was the one to blame for EVERYTHING. Besides they once said they were better without me so there we go.

"First," Shadi began, "You will be known by your name right now, but you will have a completely different family. I bet that will be your dream come true," he smiled knowingly. I smiled back.

"Darn Straight dude."

"Your parents had died and left a large fortune for you, and because they were your only family members, you have a parental guardian that will take care of you. And also, you will have all of your possessions at your new house," he stopped and watched my reaction. That must be a habit he does.

"Fine with me, but one question why do I need my stuff here?"

"Well, you need to find a way to prove to Yugi that you are indeed from another world. I know you have the Yu-Gi-Oh trading card game tutorial DVD. That will prove sufficient. And wouldn't you want to have all of your personal items with you?"

"Like yeah!"

"Good and by the way…" he then snapped his fingers once again. Then I felt as I was being melted.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW! That hurts man! What in heck was that for!" Shadi smiled as he held a mirror to my face. I gasped.

I was tight man! My hair color had change from a chestnut brown to a dark brown. My eyes weren't brown anymore but a red color! Yeah thank ya! And it was all done YGO anime style.

"Thank ya Shadi! I look tight man!" Shadi smirked.

"It was necessary, you know. You could not have been allowed to walk among people here while looking like a person in your world. And now, it is almost time to say farewell." The Shadi once again snapped his fingers for like the third time today. My dueling deck and DVD automatically appeared in his hands. He then preceded…wow another dictionary word!...to hand them back to me and right there, something hit me.

"Shadi? If what ya said earlier is true, about fate ALWAYS being right, then how come you couldn't send me to Yugi's world automatically?" Okay I swear I hit a soft spot. Shadi's face turned red.

"Um…well…I've occasionally, you know…made some slip-ups in the past." Shadi muttered, trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

"Wait hold it! You mean that I might not even be the right person! Okay so you're putting people lives at risk because you can't read your dreams right!" Okay so I admit it I was kinda furious. What if I wasn't the right person? Would the world happen to go down or something like that?

"Do not worry Ashle," Shadi assured me, "I know that you are the right person, considering that I've been watching you for the past 3 years. I am positive that you are the one. Now it is time for you to enter into our world. I will see you sooner than you expect." Shadi took his Millennium Key out in his hands. This was it. No going back chika. You could have imagined me, just standing there, with that song, the Final Countdown, playing in my head.

After muttering something in Egyptian, Shadi's Millennium Key started to glow, radiating with all of that cool ancient magic in it. Then finally, I was out of the World of Somewhere, and started shooting through the air. This was tight!

"WHOO-HOO!" I yelled.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

And here and now, with the most awesome people I could have ever dreamed of. Besides all the rappers and actors and singers and actresses and everything else.

But now I had to tell them who the heck I was.

"Hey there," I said, "Uh Yugi?"

"Yes?"

"Well ya see…" oh and crap. How could I explain this predicament…yes another dictionary word, wait stop doing that! Anyway how could I explain this predicament I was in? 'Hey there, see I'm from another world, sent by an Egyptian man with a towel on his head. And I have no idea why I had to come here so can ya help me?'

I really don't want to end up in a straight jacket…Heh that sounds funny…wait bad mind! BAD!

"Hey Yugi, do ya know Shadi?" okay now where did I get that lame introduction?

"Well, yeah! Of course. Why? Did he send you here or something?"

"You COULD say that." I said. Okay my mind was somewhere else because all I can hear was that 50 Cent rap song 'Candy Shop' for some reason…wait I know why! BAD MIND!

"Excuse me but can you get off of me?" Tristan asked. Oh crap. I quickly got off.

"Anyway you havfta see this," I said handing Yugi the DVD.

"What's on it?" Tea asked me, her eyes full of curiosity.

"Oh you'll see. YOU HAVFTA WATCH THIS ASAP!" so we started off in the direction of Kame Game Shop.

"Not that it really matter right now, but I'm Ashle aka Master Ash or Notorious K.M.A or Notorious K.M.M.B.L.A or just put it simply Ash. I hope ya don't mind if I come with ya. I think me havfta answer some questions after ya watch the DVD." I know I was acting stupid.

"No it's fine," Yugi smiled. Wow. He could light up a room with that cute smile of his, "If it's from Shadi, then it must be important. So, how do you know me and my friends?"

"Gee, I have no idea…" I said sarcastically. "Maybe it's because you're known all over the world."

"Wow he's that famous?" Tristan asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. I do play Duel Monsters too…only I'm not as great as Yugi but I was ranked #1 duelist in South America!" I was lying but who cares they're not gonna find out…right? Then we all walked into the Kame Game Shop.

The Game Shop if Legend! It's hard to imagine that about a few hours ago I would have given up my right leg for a glimpse of this place. And it would have been so totally worth it.

Games were piled everywhere under the thick glass counters. I couldn't resist looking at them all. Duel Monsters, Dungeon Dice Monsters, Dungeons and Dragons.

We walked down into the room that Yugi dueled Pegasus for the first time. And there we saw (the oh so cute!) Joey Wheeler, eating popcorn and watching the news I think.

"Joey!" Tea said kind of surprised, "When did you get here?" Joey shrugged.

"But an hour ago. I was about to check Burger World for ya, but they're closed today," Tea blushed. Wonder why…hm, that's why some questions are left alone. Joey then finally noticed me.

"Hey there you a new kid?" he asked, very Joey-like.

"I suppose that one could say that," I said. Joey, for some strange reason, started blushing. I felt a slight blush as well…oh crap! Snap out of it Ashle and get that Ludacris 'What's Your Fantasy' out of your mind! BAD MIND!

"Well my name is—"

"Joey Wheeler," I finished for him, "Yeah you were the second place winner at Duelist Kingdom right?" I think he was…I forgot but this seemed to give him some pride.

"Well, we need to watch this now, you guys," I reminded the other three.

Yea having the DVD in her hands, went up to the TV, placed the disc into it, and pressed play. Then the whole thing came on but all I heard was that weird Egyptian Music and I somewhat dozed off. The weird thing was that I woke up at the end and pressed Open on the DVD player, taking out the disk.

Silence, total silence…this was reminding me of that movie the 'Poltergeist' for some reason since they were all quiet and staring at the TV. But then…

"Hey! I ain't never voiced I one of those things!" Joey said pissed off…crap. Shadi if I don't die get ready too! "How could they have gotten our voices Yug!"

They looked at me…crap. Uh blackmail? Yeah that! "Hey my cousin Joseph got that from some guys blackmailing you guys!" Right like they were actually gonna fall for that…great Ash just great. Just tell the truth for once would ya? "Or it's from another world! Like mine…"

"Uh, how could you have come from another world, Ash?" Tristan's voice was like he was talking to a stupid person…which I am at times.

"Then how would I know about Tristan liking Serenity?" I said. I saw Joey give a death glare at Tristan…uh oh I think I should of said Tea liking Yugi or something like that. "So like I said, I'm from another world." I replied again. "I was transported here by Shadi and he says that I have to come here for some reason, and here I am."

"Hmph. It seems like you need to be checked into an asylum, girl," someone coldly said that pissed me off.

"Oh shut the f#ck up you icy cold-a$$ ba$tard!" I whirled around, seeing ice-cold blue eyes looking at me.

Well there you have it folks I officially got KaibaCorps CEO Seto Kaiba pissed.

_555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555_

_N1MFG: Man! I couldn't go to sleep without doing this chapter! I hope that Seto fangirls aren't too angry for Ashle calling him…well that!_

_(A HUGE riot of Angry Seto Fans runs at N1MFG with pitchforks and torches led by older cousin Amy)_

_N1MFG: God get away will ya! Behold your introduction to death! (Suddenly Britney Spears appears)_

_(Fangirls scream in agony and run away)_

_N1MFG: Ha ha! That's what you all get! Thank you Brit! I knew my instincts knew to do that!_

_Britney Spears: No problem._

_N1MFG: Anyway guys R&R! And yes I am a fan of Britney Spears and to all who aren't well send me flames cause I don't care HA!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_N1MFG: OH MY GOD! Good golly gosh sorry dudes for not updating! It's just with school and family problems are going on (sighs) but anyways time for the disclaimer!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or anything else but I am planning to get the rights from Kazuki Takahashi by giving him all the 'Friends' DVD's! A good trade huh? _

_Also I'm thinking this chapter will be hilairous because it's Ashle and Kaiba we're talking here. Just like that Brooke Valintine song...IT'S ABOUT TO BE A WHAT? GIRLFIGHT! XD Sorry Kaiba fangirls I just had to say that lol. _

_555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555_

Ahem. Well here was the famous Seto Kaiba, who was all six feet high and two inches. Okay first thing I didn't get was HOW IN THE WORLD COULD KAIBA HAVE FANGIRLS!

"What are you doing here Moneybags!" Joey furiously asked Kaiba to which he just smirked.

"Now now. Puppies shouldn't get involved with their Master's affairs, now should they? Kaiba laughed coldly. Joey looked pissed...very pissed but Tristan and Yugi held him back.

"Just let it go man! He's not worth it!" Okay for all you people who don't even have a clue who said this. It was Tristan.

"Hey Tristan, Yugi let me go! And besides he shouldn't be calling Ash crazy! Uh...Ash?" I didn't really answer him, being too busy planning Kaiba's demise.

"Kaiba, what are you doing here anyway?" Yugi asked timidly. Kaiba smirked. That smirk was getting way old.

"I recieved inofrmation that a Blue Eyes White Dragon was in the possession of this girl. But, given to her mental health, I don't think that shorty here would be a reliable source."

My eye twitched. Did he just call me short? DID HE JUST FREAKIN CALL ME SHORT!

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SMALL-SIZED CHICK WHO CAN'T EVEN BE SEEN WITHOUT A MAGNIFYING GLASS PUNK!" I exclaimed. Well Tea, Yugi, Tristan, and Joey all looked surprised. Hey I have mutiple personalites (or to put it I'm moody) I can be happy one minute then a tiger that can rip your head off the next. Kaiba's stupid smirk grew bigger and eviler. I growled literally.

"Well, let me put it in a way that someone like you could understand," Kaiba said as if he were talking to a retarded person (I have nothing against them really!) and an anger mark popped up on my head.

"Well what is it!" I (almost) shouted. But then I realized...oh shit. I had a freakin Alabama accent! I mean sure I've been to Alabama a couple of times and I picked up the accent somehow, but I just remembered that when I'm really pissed I have the accent in my voice. Goddamn it!

Kaiba raised a eyebrow. He was trying not to laugh. I swear if he laughs I will personally KILL him. You can tell I am not a Kaiba fangirl.

"Let's just say that your brain isn't big enough to understand anything other than your silly little girly thoughts," he finished. Did he just say LITTLE and GIRLY! I then tried to pounce on him but Tea and Yugi pulled me down. LEMME AT HIM LEMME AT HIM!

"Ashle, calm down!" Tea said. I took a few deep breaths.

Okay calm down Ash. CALM DOWN! Okay I'm calm.

"Okay you guys, I'm perfectly fine now." I cheerfully said. They slowly let go of me-

"PYSCH!" I pounced at Kaiba again and caught him off guard, pushing him to the ground. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Did _I _Ashle the famous rapper catch SETO KAIBA off guard! Now Joey and Tristan were cheering me on.

But with all my pride (I've committed one of the Seven Deadly Sins having to much Pride! But so did Kaiba! I think.) I wasn't even caring and watching Kaiba, so he just ended up flipping over and pinning me to the ground effortlessly.

"You ain't so High an Mighty after gettin' tackled by a girl are ya!" I snickered. And even Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey chuckled.

Kaiba got up and dusted his coat off. Two words for Kaiba. JACK-ASS. I stood up as well.

"Awight so what were ya talkin' 'bout ealier? 'Bout the Blue Eyes?" I asked him. Damn once my accent comes it doesn't go away until the next week or so. Eh it's probably gonna wear off by tomorrow.

"I had found out from somebody that you had a Blue Eyes in your little hands. But, now I realize how impossible that is. Besides," he countinued smirking at me. "You probably decided to make up some lies to get some attention. How pathetic."

My eye twitched once again. He just called me pathetic...PATHETIC. I was not pathetic!

"Ya don't have any 'ight ta call me pathetic, ya little prick!" I said. "And yeah, I do have a Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Then where is it? Did you obviously forget it at Bigfoot's birthday party?" he obnoxiously laughed which made my victory all the more sweeter when I pulled a card out.

"Oh it's right here Kaiba-boy!"

_555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555_

_N1MFG: DUN DUN DUN! What will happen? Oh and yeah I don't really know how you spell words with an Alabama accent so deal with me here and don't get made. I'm not making fun of it or anything. I know it's short and sorry for that. I'll get the next chapter up ASAP!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Disclaimer: If for some weird reason I was the creator of YGO why do you think I would be here typing? I'm a 13 year old who is totally broke and doesn't even know how to contact any big stars. And I failed with the Friends DVDs. Oh well more for me:)!_

_N1MFG: Yo, yo I back in tha house peoples! So instead of rambling on how much I like YGO so much why don't you read the story and find out what happens?_

_555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555_

No one gasped. That's weird. This is one of those 'you-should-be-gasping' moments but none of them did. I knew I had a Blue Eyes in my deck somewhere.

"In ya face Kaiba!" I teased. Kaiba said nothing. But Joey pointed out something to me.

"Ash...you know that's the Red Eyes Black Dragon right?"

My confidence so totally broke then and I went berserk.

"WHAT!" I looked at the card and it wasn't the Blue eyes. Oh my god! "It's in here somewhere I swear!" I said frantically searching through my deck. Hey my regular tone of voice was back. Yaay! But Naay with the card thing. Ohhhh this was so embarassing! Kaiba was enjoying this. That bastard.

"Well I see there are only four Blue Eyes in the world, you idiot," Kaiba said coldly. "And even if you find that card it must be some worthless imitation."

"SHUT UP KAIBA!" I exclaimed. I kept on looking. Oh come on! Where the heck was it!

"Say WHAT! No one calls Ash an idiot and gets away with it!" Joey once again tried to run at Kaiba, but his friends held him back. Thanks for trying to protect me Joey but I'm a big girl and I'll show Kaiba who's boss! The world's greatest mystery was how would Kaiba react if Joey actually hit him. That would have been so cool to see.

YES I FOUND IT! I held up the card! Now everyone gasped. God I owe ya one. Well Kaiba didn't gasped but who really cares about him? I certainly don't.

"A worthless imitation I tell you," Kaiba said.

"How is this a worthless imitation!" I asked angrily. Ah yes one of my known traits is that I'm very hot-tempered.

He didn't answer. I had a huge smile on my face. HA and HA IN YOUR FACE KAIBA! IN YOUR FACE! Then however I started to laugh.

"What is it that you find so amusing, idiot?" he asked. I grinned.

"Your face,"

The smirk actually slid off his face. The room was silent. But then Joey and Tristan roared with laughter.

"Good one Ash!" Tristan laughed and gave me a thumbs up. Joey just looked at me with an 'I'm in Heaven' look on his face.

"You're my hero," he said, grinning, "Will you marry me?"

Just as he said that Kaiba just had to start laughing. He ruined the moment! And it wasn't a friendly laugh either.

"If you morons ever had children, they would be the dumbest babies ever," He cold snickered, "Not to mention the ugliest."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Joey and I roared. Obviously we were angry. We both try to attack him but we were held back. Jesus if only I can get my hands on Kaiba I'LL RIP HIM TO SHREDS!

"Now is that how you treat your superiors morons? I don't think so." Man I'm getting really sick and tired of Kaiba. And I mean it!

"You think your superior of everything." I said but then thought of an idea. Heh heh heh. I bowed. This was gonna be good. "And for that...ALL HAIL KAIBA."

I looked around and saw everyone's shocken face (except for Kaiba). I then winked and they got the message. At least I think they did. Kaiba didn't and he was smirking as usual.

"Well, well I see the idiot finally knows her rights from her wrongs." he said and closed his eyes. He didn't see me open the Yugi's door and I quickly got back into position. His eyes opened.

I stomped quietly. One...

"And I will probably forgive you if you apologize to me right now."

I stomped again. Two...

"So what do you have to say?" His blue eyes landed on me. I was looking down the whole time and then I looked up and smiled. I stomped again. Three! It's show-time!

"Well Kaiba I just wanted to say..." I started to walk towards him, "I'm sorry..."

Kaiba had no clue. This was my time now! "I'M SORRY YOU GOT HIT WITH SOME SWEET CHIN MUSIC!" Then I ran and I kicked him in the chin area sending him flying through the door. I ran out and he was still on the ground. He gave me a death glare. Ha ha! I then waved my hand over my face saying, "YOU CAN'T SEE ME!"

The guys were cheering especially Joey. I guess me and Joey have one thing in common. We both love seeing Kaiba get hurt.

_555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555_

_N1MFG: Ha. Did I mention Ashle was a huge wrestling fan too? XP. I really outdid myself for you guys. Thanks for your support! I'll have my next chapter up ASAP!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_Disclaimer: I own nada. Zip. _

_N1MFG: WOW! Next chapter is up and running! Now let's continue!_

_555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555_

"Students," the teacher said, trying to get the attention of the kids. But everyone kept on talking as if she wasn't there. So the teacher stood up on her desk and yelled, "HEY! SHOW SOME RESPECT! WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT!" At this they all shut up.

I sighed. Yes my adoring fans, it's me, Master Rapper Ash Vera! Wait...do I have any fans? Today was my first day of school at Domino High. Yesterday was so weird. After Kaiba got up he practically chased me throughout the whole city of Domino until he gave up. Man he was a good runner. When I stopped running suddenly some guy came and dragged me to his house. Well actually it was a mansion. Whatever Shadi says he means! I was loaded with money. And it was all mine. But I must use it wisely though.

So here I was. It was a good thing I was wearing a guy's uniform. Those girl outfits are worse than my old uniform. Shudder.

"All right students! This is Ashle Vera. Ashle has just moved from South America, so she isn't used to Japan yet. Now please be polite. You want to make a good impression right?" the class mumbled something and she continued, "Good. Now Ashle please find a seat for yourself while I go to the office to pick up some papers." And off she went.

"Hey Ash! Over here!" I heard Tea's voice in the back of the class. I looked. There she was with Tristan, Yugi, Duke, Ryou, and Joey. I went over to their area and sat down.

"Yo there guys! Jeez Joey what happened got up from the wrong side of the bed?" I asked as the rest said hello. Joey just said 'Hmph!' and turned his head.

"Still angry because I was bowing down to Kaiba huh? It was a joke ya know. And even you were cheering." I happily saod. He turned his head and sighed. Ha! No one could ever stay mad at me! Except for Kaiba.

"Yugi told us about the Kaiba incident," Ryou said, his silver hair shimmering. I was in a daze. Pretty hair...so pretty...He continued. "I'm Ryou Bakura. Nice to meet you, Ashle," I smiled. He smiled back.

"Why hello there Ashle," Duke said in his smooth, pimpin' voice. Like I'd fall for it. "I'm Duke Devlin, the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters," he grabbed my hand and kissed it. I take no time punching him. Everyone laughed.

"Smooth one Duke! Why don't you do something else and see what happens!" Tristan roared. I guess he was happy that he had something to tease him about since Serenity was so totally falling for Duke and not him.

"Shut up," he mumbled, rubbing his cheek where I hit him.

"It was pretty funny though," Tea giggled.

I turn my head to Joey, who gave me a glare. I stuck out my hand. "We cool dude?" I asked him. Joey sighed and then smiled and grabbed my hand and shook it. Yaay! We were cool now!

"Oh! By the way, what's on your schedule? We can see if any of use are in some of your classes," Tea asked. I pulled my schedule out and handed it to her.

My school schedule was the following:

8:15-8:35 a.m.: Homeroom

8:40-9:35: Algebra II

9:40-10:35: Advanced World Geography

10:40-11:35: Biology II

11:40-2:00: Study Hall

2:05-3:00: English III honors

"Alright! You've got first and fifth period with me and Tristan!" Joey said. "And we've all got Study Hall together."

"It seems that you have English with me and Duke," Ryou replied. Wow. I never knew Duke liked English. But that's probably how he gets the girls I bet.

"You've got second period with me and Yugi," Tea announced.

"And you've got Biology with me," Tristan added in.

"And we're in the same Geography class," Duke says. I hope he doesn't try anything or he'll get it for sure just like Kaiba did. Kaiba was a different story but eh who cares?

"Yes!" I was happy. I got to be with all my favorite characters!

"Well, the bell's about to ring. We'll take you to the room." Tristan told me. I smiled and put my arms around Joey and Tristan's shoulders.

"Lead the way my friends!"

This was going to be a very good day...or would it?

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Attention students!" the Algebra teach said. Everyone shut up at that moment. WEIRD. "We have a new student in our class today. This is Ashle Vera." She pointed to me. "Hey there I'm Ashle but you can call me ASH-O-MAC!" Several students laughed and the teach rolled her eyes. "She has moved from South America and you will be nice to her," she said fiercely, giving them an evil look. The class shuddered. I didn't feel anything.

"Now Ashle, please sit in the back row, behind Joseph Wheeler and Tristan Taylor," she tells me, "The blond doofus and Pencil-head, if you're wondering."

Damn! They got dissed. And by a teacher too. Now that must suck. I sat behind the two and they looked at me. I had my game face on and gave them a thumbs up. This was going to be fun.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Ha. I got in trouble in my first class. For distracting people. RIIIIIGHT. Sure I wasn't. The day was uneventful except that me and Tristan both dissected a frog. It was so cool. We also had a small sword fight until the teacher threaten us if we didn't stop our grades would be lowered. Tristan let me in that when we had Study Hall we had lunch. Yaay. I loved lunch.

You know Joey doesn't eat that much as you think. He ate 3 hamburgers, 5 pizza slices, and 4 subs. He also has really polite tabel manners. I know you're probably like what the beep! Or just laughing or gasping. I know I laughed too.

While Joey and Tristan had a Taco War. (Which was very funny to watch). Me and Yugi dueled. Not Yami but just Yugi. I only won once.

"I haven't dueled in a while so I'm pretty rusty." I said.

"Ash, you've got really good magic and trap cards, and your monsters are beyond good, but you have no combos. Yugi told me after beating me for the fourth time. "If you don't have a plan when you duel, you won't get very far."

I laughed. "I would have a plan, but I don't think as much as I duel. I only duel for fun. Not for money or glory or anything." Hey I was being honest. Honesty takes you places really.

"Well considering all of the weird stuff that happens to us, it's obvious that you know how to duel as well as Yugi," Tea said as she looked over to Yugi. Trying to get his attention. Tea a little advice. Throw yourself at him and see if he won't start running in the opposite direction.

As I ate my burger, I heard whispers behind me and turned around to meet four girls. Oh so the preppies think they could put me down. Big mistake.

"So this...thing is the new student, is she? I don't see why people are making such a fuss, she eats like a monster," She's the leader I know that much. She had blond hair, big chest, shirt that was way too tight, and an empty-headed grin that reminded me of Trish Stratus. DIE SATAN SPAWN DIE!

"Oh ouch," I held my chest in a mock-pained awy, "I hope that you didn't waste your last brain cell on THAT insult dude."

She turned her attention to Tea. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Friendship Idiot. How are things doing for you now that I've kicked you off the cheerleading squad?" Tea flinched. Low blow right there. I didn't know Tea was a cheerleader. Yugi stood up. Oh crap he was angry.

"Ooh, hey Yugi!" Cheerleader Trish walked over and leans all over him. God what a disgusting...can't say that word...damn. Then what else could I say. I got it! God what a digusting she-dog! Yugi glared and shook her off.

"You're not getting to me, so stop the acting and grow up," Trish pretends to be hurt at that comment. "Now, Yugi, that means. Why don't you loose these losers and come sit with us. We don't bite I swear."

Tea was furious. I mean really pissed. Which wasn't even compared to me or Joey.

"Yugi's not going to go with you, Trish! You...you...disgusting golddigger!" she said stuttering. Not exactly the best comback but I give Tea credit. It pissed off Trish a bit. Ha her's names Trish just like Trish Stratus. Ohhh I'm gonna give this chick hell.

"Oh that's all you got? I'm so scared. Where's my mommy?" She pretended to shake. "Why don't you go out and suck some old guy's (censored!) to save up for dance school?"

"Oh nuh-uh! Sorry but the town slut job is already taken by YO MOMMA BITCH!" I wonder who said that? If you thought it was me correct! If you didn't where is your mind? At this the gang busted out laughing. Even some of the preppies started giggling, but they shut up when she glared at them.

"Why you little piece of reject. You just don't know when to quit, do you? If you think that I'm going to start crying or something, you are so mistaken."

"Only cause you're so used to people telling you that," Ha ha! Vice versa rules! Wait was that vice versa? Oh well at least the gang laughed harder.

"Nice one Ash!" Joey said.

"OOOOOHHHHH! You are SO gonna pay for this, loser!" She then charged at me. The gang stepped back. I yawned. This was stupid. I should just finish this. And I will. She tried to punch but I dodged and grabbed her hair. She looked surprised. Then I threw her down and did a backflip and landed on her. Ha. The Standing Moonsault always works for meh! I got up and did the same thing to her as I did to Kaiba. "You can't see me!" And I walked away.

I heard her say curses and that she was going to get me. Yeah right. The gang was clapping and Tea looked happy. I gave her a thumbs up.

"Well...you handled that...pretty good?" Ryo said nervously smiling at me. Dude this guy's smile melts me. I felt my face go red as I giggled, and sat down with the others.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

After we finished lunch, Ryou took me to the English III room.

"Here you shouldn't be carrying all of those books by yourself," he took the books and carried them for me. I felt my face go red again. There must be a bug going around I swear.

"Oh, this is just how I was raised. My mum used to teach me to be nice and kind to girls. Um, Ashle, are you ill? You look a little flushed," he then put his hand that isn't carrying the books onto my forehead. It felt so cool compared to my burning face. Ryou is sooo cute! His skin is a little pale and his eyes stood out more. His hair is sooo pretty. I was so into him (even after he opened the door for me...what a gentleman!) I bumped into someone, making him drop a few papers on the ground.

"Whoa. Sorry dude," I bent down and picked them up. But when I looked up to give the man his stuff, I only saw a tall, skinny guy with brown hair.

And piercing blue eyes.

There was only one word that mattered to me the most that moment. Which was...

RUN!

_555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555_

_N1MFG: Ha Ash sure did teach that prep to not mess with her. Oh yeah the whole gang are sophmores. Kaiba is either a junior or a senior. Now since that's done let's have some fun! (picks up a stick)_

_Trish Stratus: (tied to a tree) OO Wtf?_

_N1MFG: Time to play with Trish Stratus! But I won't take the first swing. (Hands the stick to Mickie James)_

_N1MFG: Have fun! Heh heh heh..._


End file.
